Following Her
by vanilla869
Summary: Serena unable to accept what she sees ends up running away from Ash but deep inside her, she seems to regret what she have done after telling Ash to back off. Will Ash follow her or will he just ignore her for good. Also known as Such A Jerk part 2 although the scenario seems to be really different so I ended up building another story for it.


" Serena, wait" Ash yelped trying to chase her.

" Why are you still chasing me?" Serena retorts trying to run away from him.

" Look, Serena - I told you it's a misunderstanding", Ash repeats himself to her, " I'm not trying to flirt at her because I'm not that kind of person who will do that".

Serena suddenly halts herself from running, telling Ash straight the clarifications that is needed and looking back at him as well.

" But I clearly see that you are happy to interact with her", Serena clarified with tears welling up a bit, " Because I saw it with my own eyes, what else do you want to explain from there".

" I told you it's a mis-un-der-stand-ing", Ash said in a slow pace motion, " Do you still don't get what I mean by that".

" Enough, I don't care if it's a misunderstanding - Just leave me alone will you" Serena yelled at him.

" Is this what you really want?" Ash clarified with a dark tone and lowering his cap.

Serena only nodded after Ash's question.

" Fine, I got it - I won't be bothering you ever again if that's what you really want" Ash immediately answered her.

Ash now walks away from her, Serena on the other hand continues walking away from him.

Both ended up entering separate routes and cities - For Ash he returns to Cyllage City and for Serena she continues to Shalour City or even to Coumarine City.

_Somewhere in Coumarine City_

Serena ends up sitting on a ebony bench sighing form time to time.

" Inhale, Exhale" she breathed from her lungs.

" Ugh, why did I tell him those I shouldn't have brag about it in the first place" Serena thought to herself looking at the blue sky

" I really hate myself for saying those" she said scratching her head.

" Now what, Ash would never face me anymore, Serena thought to herself, " With this he would never follow me beacuse I said those clearly - Now I'm totally done to myself".

_Back in Cyllage City_

Ash walks alone on the rocky Cyllage City with folded arms.

Not much later, he stumbles on a coffee shop relaxing himself.

" Ah, I feel better" Ash said after taking a sip of coffee.

He suddenly was brought to a vision of Serena talking to him, her eyes looks like sadness filling on her heart.

" Wait, why is she looking at me like that - Does she feel sorry for me" Ash thought to herself.

" Looks like I need to take back my words and apologize to her huh" Ash smirked.

_Back to Coumarine City_

" Ash, what have I done"

" Why did I tell those to you?"

" I didn't mean to hurt you"

" But why does it have to end like this?"

Tons of questions piled up on Serena's mind.

Serena starts to weep after regretting the words that she didn't truly should tell.

" Ash, Ash - help me", Serena said weeping tears from her eyes, clutching on her red skirt, " Please forget those what I've just said earlier, I really don't want us to end like this".

" I really don't want us to end like this, please Ash try to understand what I'm telling you" she repeated.

_Back to Cyllage City_

Ash exits the Cyllage Cafe walking again around the city, looking at the blue sky.

" Should I follow her or not?" Ash questions himself with second thoughts on his mind.

"OK, I've decided - I will follow her" Ash said with determination.

" Serena, I'm coming for you" he said approaching now the end of the city.

Reaching Shalour City, Ash quickly search Serena although she was nowhere in that location.

Thus ended up continuing to the next city.

Ash now heads to Coumarine City trying to search for Serena once again.

Upon inching near the ebony bench, he could hear weeping sound of a girl's voice.

" That sound, it must be Serena" Ash halts himself with thoughts of the person that he might be looking for.

Momentarily later Ash now arrived at the ebony bench and to his surprise he found Serena weeping very badly, her eyes looks swelled a lot and tears continue to flow on her eyes.

" Serena" Ash mutters in shock approaching her.

Serena also takes a glance on the person calling her name but quickly averts her gaze at him.

" What are you still doing here - I told you to leave me alone already" Serena said lowering her head.

" Serena, I know you would be telling me those and I already expect it", Ash clarified, " Although I can't leave you alone wandering somewhere else, if you would like to you can listen on whatever I'm going to tell you".

Serena now looks at Ash trying to hear what he wants to tell her, trying to wipe her tears with a handkerchief

" I will be always by your side, no matter what happens", Ash states in a serious voice, " And also I'm sorry for earlier - please will you forgive me just this once".

" Ash, it's fine - I already forgive you , not just once I'll forgive you whenever you wish", Serena said.

" Really, thank you Serena", Ash said trying to reach a hand to her, " How about this a handshake to clear the misunderstanding".

" Sure' I'm fine with it but" Serena accepts the handshake now trying to stand up.

However she presses her lips towards Ash, in which Ash got startled with what she just done.

" Serena" Ash said touching her lips after Serena's sudden kiss.

" Sorry I think I just got carried away, I didn't really intend to do that" Serena fidgets with her fingers.

" Oh OK, then shall we return" Ash said.

Serena nods as both of them walks on their way returning to the location where they both started.

Walking a few steps away from the city, Serena comments something about Ash.

" Don't go do that again, OK" Serena said blushing a little.

" Do what?" Ash asked her.

" No, it's nothing", Serena said, " Let's go back".

Ash only nods as both of them continue returning to Cyllage City.

" Idiot, he's really such a jerk", Serena thought to herself, " Nah, who cares about it anyway as long I got to do it with him".

" I wonder why she kissed me all of a sudden" Ash thought to himself.

**THE END**

**Yeah I know Serena sounds OOC and then.. what? - this is ff we have privilege on how we want our characters wants to be portrayed.**

**Title really makes no sense btw but who gives a crap about the title.**

**And ... thoughts of Ash and Serena... who cares about these anymore they're not important to this story anyway.**

**Reference:**

**In case you were wondering this might be the part 2 of such a jerk although since the scenario seems to be a bit different so I put them separately.**

**As for the reaching hand followed by a kiss, I think if you have read japanese manga then you will know where I get that idea and because of that I already had prepared a story revolving around that kind of plot as well, saved for the future. This also is a spoiler act for my upcoming Ash & Ayaka story entitled Push by A Kiss.**

**So that's it for this one - now signing off**


End file.
